


Thea's Observations

by liveinadreamland1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x20, F/M, Goodbye, Jet - Freeform, flight home, what if moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinadreamland1/pseuds/liveinadreamland1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before heading straight to the plane after saying goodbye to Oliver, Thea watches her brother say goodbye to Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thea's Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Short little piece that immediately came to me after the episode and I've only just gotten around to writing it now. I hope you like it.

If she was being honest with herself, Thea had known for a long time that there was something special between her brother and Felicity. Walking away from him in Nanda Parbat was definitely one of the hardest things she would ever have to do but looking back over her shoulder, Thea had a feeling that her brother’s goodbye to Felicity might be a little more torturous. Slowing her steps, she watched as Felicity said something, her eyes shining with tears. What surprised her, although it really shouldn’t have, was watching Oliver lean down without hesitation and kiss her. She felt like she was intruding on a quiet moment but Thea couldn’t tear her eyes away. Her brother and Felicity stood in that embrace for a moment and Thea was sure she could actually hear both of their hearts breaking. 

She had heard Oliver’s off handed comment about how he loved Felicity once he had come to in the tunnels but it had rolled off her shoulders and she didn’t think anything of it, until now. Watching Oliver and Felicity say goodbye was becoming painful so she turned on her heel and continued towards the plane. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as Felicity began to make her way towards them. Oliver didn’t watch her leave and Felicity didn’t look back at him. 

Boarding the plane, Thea watched as Felicity entered and quickly curled up on the closest chair. Her knees were brought up to her chest and Thea watched as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Diggle approached her slowly, a grey blanket in hand and draped it over her shoulders. He sat down next to her and pulled her close. Felicity wasted no time in leaning into the embrace, a few tears slipping out. 

She ignored Malcolm across from her, unable to look away from Felicity. 

‘I don’t want to leave him Digg,’ she heard Felicity said. 

‘I know, but for the moment, this is how it has to be.’ 

 

The plane taking off halted all conversations and eventually Diggle left Felicity to talk with the pilot. Felicity had fallen into a fitful sleep, still curled up on her seat. Thea eventually moved, taking the seat across from her. She told herself it was to watch over the woman who had captured her brother’s heart. Even though her heart was breaking right now over the loss of her brother, she was sure that right now, Felicity was hurting more. Diggle walked back out, glancing at Felicity. 

‘She really loves him, doesn’t she?’ she asked. 

‘And he loves her,’ Diggle answered with a sigh. Looking back at Felicity, Thea took in the tear stains on her cheeks. 

‘Is she going to be okay?’ she asked, knowing it was a stupid question but wanting to hear an answer. 

‘They’ve said goodbye plenty of times and it’s never gotten any easier. But she pulls through because to her, Oliver is worth it.’ 

‘But Ollie’s coming back isn’t he?’ Diggle opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. 

‘He will,’ he eventually said and Thea picked up on the determination in his voice. 

‘He will,’ she echoed softly, her eyes suddenly growing heavy. 

‘Get some sleep,’ Diggle ordered. ‘We will all be home before you know it.’ 

Thea nodded her head, making herself comfortable on the seat and with one last look at Felicity, she closed her eyes and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
